


As the Rain Falls Around Us

by Aquata



Category: Rush Hour (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquata/pseuds/Aquata
Summary: Lee would let Carter get away with anything when he's smiling like that, even if it does end in him getting drenched to the skin just because Carter has always wanted to kiss him in the rain.Pure fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little one-shot that I ended up writing.
> 
> I hope you like it!

"Carter, come back inside!" Lee called, laughter in his voice as he watched Carter prance out into the pouring rain.

"Or you could come out here!" Carter called back with a wide grin, stopping in the center of Didi's backyard and spreading his arms wide as the rain soaked him to the skin.

Lee shook his head with a fond smile, staying safely just inside the doorway and watching his partner with warm affection.

Behind him he could hear the sounds of their friends celebrating Carter's birthday, laughter and happy chatter filling the house. Just minutes ago they had been amongst them before Carter, tipsy as he was on the drinks everyone seemed to be handing him, had decided that he wanted to be outside in the rain.

He looked so beautiful like this, arms spread wide and a bright smile on his face as he tipped his head back to let the rain fall on it. It made the invitation to join him seem incredibly tempting despite the downpour and Lee found himself almost taking a step forward to go to him.

The heaviness of the rain had him rethinking that though and he stayed where he was, enjoying the sight of his partner like this, rain pouring down his skin and such a happy look on his face that Lee found himself smiling too. He watched as Carter span in a slow circle, his balance only slightly off kilter.

"Come on, Lee!" Carter called, beckoning to him and smiling like the sun. Lee just shook his head again and watched as Carter spun in another, quicker circle, his joyous laughter mixing with the sound of falling rain. It was a sound that made Lee feel like everything was right with the world and he could have happily watched Carter like this forever.

But then Carter was moving back towards him, splashing through the water on the ground with cheerful abandon.

"C'mon, baby," Carter said when he reached him, an affectionate expression on his face, and Lee was filled with a warm happiness, the way he always was when Carter called him a pet name.

Carter reached out to take his hands and Lee let him thread their fingers together. Carter's skin was wet against his and when he crowded in close to him, Lee let him get away with that too because he couldn't deny him anything when he was smiling like that. He was all wet skin and a bright smile, and when he leaned up to kiss him, Lee kissed back happily.

Carter pressed closer and Lee knew his own clothes were getting wet from the contact but he couldn't bring himself to care when Carter was kissing him with such tender affection. It was slow and gentle, and Lee let his arms slide around Carter, his hands pressing against his back and feeling the way the wet fabric of his t shirt clung to the skin underneath.

He felt Carter smile against his mouth, his hands curling in the front of Lee's shirt, and when he took a step back, his hands tugging gently, Lee followed automatically.

He gasped at the sudden chill of rainwater on his skin, his eyes flying open and his mouth pulling away from Carter's as he realized what his partner had done.

"James!" he gasped accusingly and Carter laughed happily, his eyes dancing as Lee blinked at him through the pouring rain.

They were still pressed firmly together, Carter's treacherous hands still gripping the front of his shirt. There was water running down Carter's face now, clinging to his eyelashes and spilling over that bright smile. He looked so breathtakingly beautiful and happy that Lee couldn't find it in himself to mind that he was now getting drenched too.

Carter must have seen that in his expression because he beamed at him and leaned up to kiss him again, his mouth gentle against Lee's. He tasted like rainwater and Lee sighed into the kiss, pulling Carter tighter against him as he licked into his mouth, drawing the kiss out so that it seemed to last an eternity.

Carter's hands pulled at him again and Lee let himself be steered further out into the backyard until they were standing well away from the house, surrounded by falling rain and wrapped in their own little bubble of happiness.

"Y'know, I've always wanted to kiss you in the rain," Carter admitted breathlessly, looking very pleased with himself when they pulled apart, and it had Lee leaning in to kiss him again, wanting to make sure that wish was entirely fulfilled.

He had to admit, it was actually quite romantic. The sound of the rain drowned out the noise of the party still going on inside and it felt like they could be the only two people in the world right then. He lost himself in the kiss, drinking in the contented sounds Carter was making into his mouth, and everything narrowed down to this moment, to the press of lips and the solid pressure of Carter's body against his.

He slid a hand up under the hem of Carter's t shirt to press against wet skin, enjoying the way Carter breathed out heavily at the touch and kissed him just a little bit harder. One of Carter's hands found its way into his hair and the other rested gently on his shoulder, his thumb making gentle sweeping motions against the side of his neck.

The rain was chilled against Lee's skin, his clothes now thoroughly soaked through, but he felt warm with the amount of love he had for the man in his arms, and the amount he was loved in return if the tender affection Carter was pouring into every slow slide of their lips was anything to go by.

It was almost overwhelming, that level of love, and Lee had to pull away from the kiss for a moment, taking in the way Carter's eyes fluttered open to look at him with open adoration, an easy smile playing across his face. Lee could never resist him anyway but like this he was truly captivating and he had never felt luckier that Carter had actually chosen him.

He ducked his head again, sliding their noses together as he leaned in close enough for their lips to brush without quite kissing him.

"I love you," he breathed against Carter's mouth, just loud enough to be heard over the pouring rain, and he felt the curve of Carter's answering smile against his lips, saw the tender look it elicited in his eyes.

"I love you too," Carter told him, his thumb rubbing gentle circles against his skin, and a warm glow of happiness filled Lee's chest. He would never tire of hearing those words,. Then they were kissing again and Lee could feel himself getting lost in it, forgetting anything else existed outside of this moment. He lost himself in soft kisses and gentle touches, in the faint sounds Carter was making and the way he pressed into him as he sought more contact.

It was blissfully perfect and Lee couldn't think of any way he could be happier than he was right then, kissing the man he loved while the rain fell all around them.

They were brought back to themselves by a piercing wolf whistle and they jerked apart to see Gerald grinning at them from the doorway.

"Yo, get a room!" he shouted but his smile belied his words.

"You're just jealous 'cause I've got the hottest guy around!" Carter yelled back without missing a beat and Lee felt his cheeks go warm at the casual compliment. They warmed even more when Carter pulled him closer and lowered a hand to shamelessly grope his ass while leaning up to kiss him hard.

Lee made a startled sound into the kiss and Carter pulled away laughing, his eyes bright with humor. In the doorway Gerald made a face at them.

"Oh man, I did _not_ need to see that," he called out, laughing.

"So stop watching!" Carter replied and Gerald pulled another face at them before waving a dismissive hand and disappearing back into the party, leaving them to it.

Carter grinned after him for a moment before turning that smile on Lee.

"Now, where were we?" he said, his eyes dropping to Lee's mouth.

Lee didn't need any more prompting than that, not when he had his arms full of wet, smiling Carter. He ducked his head to seal their mouths together again and Carter's lips parted easily against his. They kissed slowly and leisurely, taking their time and enjoying each gentle touch, their hands sliding in unhurried movements over wet clothes and rain slick skin.

Soon they would need to get out of the rain and find some dry clothes before rejoining their friends in celebrating. But right then the rest of the world felt so very far away and they were both content to stay in each other's arms, trading soft kisses and losing themselves in each other and the love they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked it!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
